


Save Me

by hunghong



Series: MXbingo Winter 2017 [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Swimming, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Minhyuk can't swim. Hyunwoo is good at it.





	

“Are you going to drag me to a couple suicide, Hyunwoo? Because I swear this feels like it,” Minhyuk says, gripping Hyunwoo’s arm very tight as he drags his feet deeper into the ocean. The water has reached his waist now, and Hyunwoo doesn’t show any hint of stopping.

Hyunwoo chuckles, patting his hand over Minhyuk’s. “You are the one asking for this. Remember?”

It is true, of course, but it’s obvious that Minhyuk has regretted his own request since five minutes ago, when the water reached their knees and Hyunwoo said that _they need to go deeper_. Minhyuk is getting nervous, and with that comes his non-stop rambling. “I didn’t remember asking for a couple suicide. I know it’s romantic and all, but—”

“This is _not_ a couple suicide, Min. You know that,” Hyunwoo reminds.

“Then this is the prime time to stop, don’t you think? I’m pretty sure we’d be drowning in five more steps and we’re too young to be found dead in the middle of the ocean and—oh, _God—_ how about the others? They will be sad, Hyunwoo! They will be devastated! How dare you do this to them!”

Hyunwoo wants to squeeze Minhyuk because he is _adorable_ but Minhyuk is very fidgety now and the sudden move might trigger his panic. He grips Minhyuk’s hand tight instead, trying to calm his boyfriend while distracting him from the water. “I’ve told you, this should be done in a pool, not here.”

“A pool is packed with _kids_ , Hyunwoo. Superstars like us—like _me—_ can’t afford getting laughed at by a bunch of kids, can I?”

“No one will laugh at you, babe.”

“Twenty-four and can’t swim? Come on, Hyunwoo, I’d laugh at myself.”

“ _I_ wouldn’t,” Hyunwoo counters, honestly.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You’re not a kid. You wouldn’t know.”

“And _you_ know because you’re a kid?” Hyunwoo points out, already covering his arm because he _knows_ Minhyuk would hit him.

Minhyuk does. “I’m _twenty-four_. Not a kid. Definitely not a— _Oh my God_ , we’re drowning, aren’t we? I love you, Hyunwoo, but I can’t do this. Goodbye, my love. I’m going back. I’ll send you flowers every year, I promise.” With clumsy moves and staggering steps, Minhyuk turns around and starts the walk back to the beach. He doesn’t release his grip from Hyunwoo’s arm, though, and it’s making Hyunwoo laugh in a loving way.

“I’ve told you, we’re not doing any suicidal act here, okay? No one’s dying. No one’s drowning.” Hyunwoo grips Minhyuk’s wrist and steadies him when he’s wobbling to the side. “Alright, alright, let’s just do it here. It’s deep enough already.”

“Deep enough?! This is as deep as the wound you left me when you cheated on me! And it’s _really_ deep, by the way.”

“When did I cheat on you?!”

“On a fic that I read!”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. It’s been _weeks_ since Minhyuk read the fic, but he still brings it up every now and then. Not in the mood of debating it, Hyunwoo tugs Minhyuk and steers back the topic to the original reason why they are here, in the middle of the sea, “Okay. So now, try to float.”

“W— what?” Minhyuk is startled by the change of topic.

Hyunwoo easily shifts in front of Minhyuk. He holds each of Minhyuk’s hands in his and repeats, “Try to float.”

Minhyuk looks troubled but he tries it nevertheless. Slowly, his body starts to float up in the water. As his upper body gets lower into the water, though, he jerks and kicks to get a footing again.

“No. I’m going to _drown_ , Hyunwoo darling. _No_.”

“I’m here, babe. I got you. Just relax, okay?” Hyunwoo assures. His hands are strong on Minhyuk, making a point that he is not all words.

“Look, if I drown—”

“You won’t,” Hyunwoo is fast to cut Minhyuk’s words.

“No, no, listen to me!” Minhyuk insists. His hand grips the front of Hyunwoo’s shirt and his eyes lock on Hyunwoo’s. “If I drown, mourn for me for at least a year, okay? Don’t move on so fast because I’d be so fucking mad I’d haunt you every night.”

“What are you—”

“And don’t you dare calling your new boyfriend ‘sarangie’. Oh God, I swear I love you but if that happens I’ll—”

Hyunwoo starts to get irritated. He releases Minhyuk’s hand and grips on his shoulders instead, effectively silencing the younger with his sudden change of stance and his intense stare. Hyunwoo is almost angry— _almost—_ but this is _Minhyuk_ and the world will come to an end first before Hyunwoo will ever be truly angry at Minhyuk. After an exhale, he says, “You will _not_ drown, Lee Minhyuk. I’m here. I will save you if anything happens, I promise you that. Now, would you trust me a little and stop panicking so much?”

Minhyuk is taken aback and looks suspiciously like he’s close to tears. He visibly tries to arrange his breathing then looks down to where his fingers are wrinkling and trembling. “I’m sorry,” he pouts and whispers. “I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

Now Hyunwoo feels bad for being a bit hard to Minhyuk. Instinctively, he pulls Minhyuk closer to him and engulfs the younger in his embrace. Keeping Minhyuk safe is always his first instinct. _Always_. “You shouldn’t be, baby,” Hyunwoo presses the words to Minhyuk’s hair, “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“But, still—” Minhyuk starts and never ends it. He folds into Hyunwoo’s hug like a child and it feels okay again when he closes his eyes.

Hyunwoo runs his fingers on Minhyuk’s dampened hair. People are looking at them but Hyunwoo doesn’t give a damn about other people. The only one he cares about is Minhyuk. If Minhyuk feels like hugging in the middle of the sea under the broad day light, then be it.

After a while, Minhyuk escapes his head from the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck and looks up at Hyunwoo. His pout is still there, though faintly, and his voice is weak as he says, “I don’t think I can do this. Screw swimming, I don’t want to learn how to swim again.”

A smile cracks on Hyunwoo’s face. “Okay,” he responds without even thinking. In fact, he has somewhat expected this to happen.

“If we ever shoot in a boat or something and it sinks, promise me you will save me first,” Minhyuk says. His eyebrows are knitted in how serious he is in his demand.

Hyunwoo chuckles. “Okay.”

Minhyuk folds into Hyunwoo’s embrace again. He circles his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and rests his cheek on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Even if I’m the farthest from you, save me first.”

“Okay.” Hyunwoo smiles and kisses the top of Minhyuk’s head.

“Not Changkyun, not Jooheon, but me.”

Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk doesn’t really mean it—Minhyuk loves the two youngest too much to actually mean it—but he nods anyway. “Okay,” he says again.

“I can’t swim, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk says, almost whining. He holds onto Hyunwoo tighter and hides his face on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Hyunwoo replies. Because it is. It’s okay. Even if Minhyuk can’t swim, it’s okay. He’s still perfect for Hyunwoo. Lee Minhyuk is the most perfect human on earth, according to Son Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo definitely doesn’t mind saving him from the threat of drowning.

With one swift movement, Hyunwoo hoists Minhyuk’s legs up and circles them around his waist. Just like that, Hyunwoo starts his walk to the shore, with Minhyuk secured in his arms, making sure that Minhyuk is safe and sound like he will always be.  


**Author's Note:**

> (idek if this still counts as 'Sports' *cries eternally*)  
> Also, if you want to read Minhyuk reading Showhyuk fic, go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10382136) :>


End file.
